Beautiful Boredom
by Orenjisoul
Summary: CHAPTER 2. Diary Kim Jongin return! Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk menulis keseharian Kyungsoo hyung yang pemarah. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu. Begitulah pikir Jongin. Benarkah begitu?
1. Chapter 1

**Lama nggak nulis fic akhirnya OrenjiSoul memutuskan nulis Oneshoot. Karena biasa bikin genre humor jadi mau coba bikin genre lain yang entah berhasil atau nggak. Kekeke~! Padahal Orange trouble aja nggak kelar-kelar… eh… soal itu author juga bingung soal lanjutannya. Berhubung fic itu fokusnya 'apakah Chen keluar dari EXO?' entah kenapa pas Kris keluar dari EXO kemarin author langsung blank waktu nulis sambungannya. 'Ka, kalau Chen beneran keluar serem juga…'. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya…**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae dan para member EXO**

**Summary – Jongin tidak berbakat menulis diary hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan membuat diary tentang Jongdae hyung yang entah kenapa selalu saja tertawa-tawa itu. Siapa sangka diary konyol itu justru membuatnya menyadari seperti apa sosok Kim Jongdae yang sebenarnya.**

**Beautiful Boredom**

.

.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah.

Karena schedule hari ini kosong aku tidur sampai siang.

Lalu aku pergi belanja bareng Sehun.

Lalu malamnya aku tidur.

Selesai.'

Kim Jongin membaca baris-baris kalimat yang baru saja ditulisnya itu berulang-ulang dengan mata menyipit. Tertegun dengan wajah kurang puas.

"Yah. Apa yang kau tulis?"

Jongin melonjak kaget begitu wajah Chanyeol tahu-tahu menyembul dari balik bahunya. Dengan kikuk ia langsung menutupi buku tulisnya dengan kedua lengan dan menggeser kursinya agak jauh.

"Nggak-… nggak ada kok hyung!"

"Aeeey… Lalu kenapa gelagatmu kayak anak cewek nulis diary diam-diam begitu?" Chanyeol mencoba meraih buku yang disembunyikan Jongin. "Coba kulihat!"

"ANDWE!" Jongin mempertahankan bukunya mati-matian yang membuat Chanyeol makin tak sabaran. Ia beralih meminting kepala Jongin dengan sebelah lengan. "AAAKKH! Hyung! LEHERKU..!"

Jongin mengangkat bukunya bermaksud melemparnya ke atas ranjang agar jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Namun niatnya berhasil didahului sebuah tangan lain yang mengambil alih buku tulis seukuran memo bersampul Hello Kitty berwarna pink itu.

Pemilik tangan itu adalah Kim Jongdae. Yang bagaikan siluman tahu-tahu sudah berada dalam ruangan itu entah sejak kapan. "Apaan nih? 'Hari ini cuaca cerah'? Jongin-ah… Kau menulis diary?"

"DIARY? Pfft!" Chanyeol langsung melayangkan tatapan mencemooh sambil membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Jangan menghinaku! Hyung mau bilang aku kayak anak cewek hah? Cowok nulis diary bukan berarti dia feminim!" Bela Jongin kesal.

"Lalu kenapa bukunya hello kitty gini?" potong Jongdae tiba-tiba. Jongin langsung terdiam dan memandang bukunya sendiri dengan wajah memerah, tak mampu menjawab. Kenapa ia memilih buku Hello kitty (warna pink pula)? Beginilah logika Jongin : Diary-… identik dengan anak cewek-… bukunya harus imut-imut-… … … Hello Kitty…

Jongdae yang masih memegangi buku itu kini sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Chanyeol sambil membaca isi diary super boring itu. Isi kepala Jongin sudah mengeluarkan asap sekarang saking betenya.

"Jadi kenapa kau bikin diary?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih sedikit ketawa.

"Nggak ada hal khusus. Aku cuma bosan dan cari kegiatan yang bisa bikin santai tapi sekaligus bermakna."

Serempak Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan heran. Bermakna? 'Hari ini cuaca cerah blablabla' gini bermakna?

"Karena ini agak memalukan jadi rahasiakan dari yang lain ya!" Ujar Jongin seraya melangkah ke arah Jongdae, bermaksud meraih bukunya kembali. Seketika sebuah seringai muncul di bibir si troll. Ia langsung melempar buku itu kepada Chanyeol yang langsung berlari keluar kamar membawa buku itu.

"YAAAH!"

"HAHAHAHA! AYO PAJANG DI KULKAS"

Kontan wajah Jongin berubah panik dan langsung mengejar Chanyeol mati-matian ke arah dapur, hampir menabrak Kyungsoo yang mondar-mandir menenteng wajan. Ia berhasil meraih tudung hoodie kelabu Chanyeol dan merebut bukunya kembali dengan wajah lega yang ternyata… cuma buku lain yang berwarna sama…

"Jongin-aaaah~!" Di pintu dapur, Jongdae berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil melambaikan buku diary Hello Kittynya yang asli dengan wajah troll penuh kemenangan miliknya. Kesal, Jongin mendengus dan meraih kasar bukunya itu dibarengi tawa cekikikan Jongdae. "Hahahaahah! Mianhae~!" Jongdae melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Jongin dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu dengan wajah gemas.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ini sudah biasa, Jongdae hyung memang super usil dan sering menjahilinya. Namun ia tak pernah bisa marah pada hyungnya yang satu itu sebab Jongdae hyung akan selalu minta maaf sambil tertawa-tawa yang jujur saja membuat Jongin selalu luluh. Bagaimana ya? Bisa dibilang jika ia mengingat Kim Jongdae, maka yang akan muncul di kepalanya adalah tawa cekikikan khas hyungnya itu.

Kenapa Jongdae hyung selalu tertawa? Apa hidupnya memang selalu bahagia dan dipenuhi hal yang menarik sampai-sampai ia selalu tertawa lepas seperti itu? Dari dulu ini adalah misteri terbesar bagi para member EXO.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada diary miliknya. Baru tersadar bahwa tulisannya benar-benar tidak menarik sama sekali. Bukankah diary harusnya berisi hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan menarik?

Tawa Jongdae kembali menggelegar dalam dapur itu. Kali ini sumber tawanya itu adalah wajah merana Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan telur gorengnya dari wajan akibat sibuk bergaya ala koki pro.

Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan ujung buku diarynya. Bagai mendapat sebuah ide.

"Haruskah aku menulis tentang Jongdae hyung?"

.

.

"Jongdae. Kau masih mau latihan?"

Suho dan Jongdae masih berkutat diruang latihan setelah para member lain pulang menuju dorm sehabis dance training. Dan kini Suho juga mulai berkemas, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih menari dalam ruangan itu. "Duluan saja hyung… Aku masih belum lancar di beberapa gerakan. Suspendernya lepas terus." Balas Jongdae tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Suho mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak lama berselang, kini Jongin yang ganti memasuki ruangan.

"Jongin! Kau masih disini?"

"Ya. Tadi aku dipanggil CEO jadi nanti kita pulang bareng saja hyung."

"Ohh… ok!"

Jongdae meneruskan latihan tarinya, melakukan gerakan-demi gerakan dengan serius dengan keringat deras membanjiri wajah. "Hyung! Kau sudah kelelahan tuh!" ujar Jongin. Jongdae tak menggubris, tetap sibuk dengan gerakan tarinya hingga ia tiba-tiba saja ambruk sambil mengerang pelan.

"Hyung!" Jongin berlari mendekat dengan wajah khawatir sementara Jongdae cuma memijit –mijit pinggangnya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aish! Jangan khawatir! Aku cuma terpeleset."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, membantu hyungnya untuk berdiri. Jongdae mulai menari kembali hingga Jongin cuma bisa mendengus. "Hyung! Teruskan besok saja. Kalau kau cedera gawat kan?"

"Aku ingin bisa menari lebih bagus!"

"Karena kau paling lemah dalam dance? Hyung! Bukannya akhir-akhir ini hyung dipuji karena sudah mengalami peningkatan? Aku juga me—"

"Belum."

"…?"

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya sementara. "Aku masih belum apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin kelemahanku mengacaukan formasi tim…"

Jongin mendadak terdiam. Ia paham betul apa maksud kalimat Jongdae tersebut. Sebagai dancer yang paling lemah di EXO Jongdae hyung sering mendengar komentar pedas di sana-sini. Membaca komentar di Youtube, blog-blog penggemar, Jongdae hyung selalu menemukan kritik terhadap dirinya hingga ia merasa menjadi beban bagi formasi tim.

"Aku akan berlatih beberapa kali lagi, kau nggak keberatan menunggu hyung kan?"

"…. Hmm…" Si main dancer membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Wajah Jongdae langsung berseri dan menepuk-nepuk kepala dongsaengnya itu sambil tertawa sebelum ia kembali meneruskan gerakan tarinya.

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dalam ruang latihan itu sambil sesekali melihat Jongdae yang selalu saja gagal meraih suspendernya dalam gerakan koreografi baru yang mereka pelajari. Mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan buku diarynya dari dalam saku dan mulai menulis.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Jongdae hyung lagi-lagi latihan dance sampai larut sampai-sampai ia terjatuh dengan pantat duluan. Pabo! Dia cuma tertawa, padahal suara jatuhnya sekeras itu aku yakin rasanya nggak bisa sembuh cuma dengan ketawa.'

.

.

Jongin sangat menyayangi Kim Jongdae. Dari semua member yang lebih tua darinya Jongdae hyung terasa seperti kakak kandung baginya. Jongdae hyung mudah didekati, jarang marah dan selalu mentolerir kenakalan dirinya dan Sehun walau ia juga bisa serius dan bertindak dewasa saat dibutuhkan. Jongin lebih akrab dengan Kyungsoo hyung atau Chanyeol hyung, namun hanya kepada Jongdae hyung lah ia bersikap manja. Ia mengakui itu. Entah sejak kapan ya…? Ah! Mungkin semenjak Jongdae hyung menghiburnya saat menangis di moment kemenangan mereka di Wolf. Ia sering melakukan itu.

Pagi ini suara melengking Jongdae memenuhi ruang latihan vocal. Ia tengah berusaha menaikkan range vocal dan melatih pernafasannya sebab kondisi vocalnya terbebani dengan high note demi high note.

"Jongdae. Suaramu terdengar 'kesakitan'. Apa tenggorokanmu nggak apa-apa?" Komentar Luhan hyung yang juga tengah berlatih.

"Jjinja?" Jongdae mengurut-urut tenggorokannya dengan wajah kecewa. Ia meminum sebotol air lalu mencoba menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Yak! Ayo latihan lagi!"

"Kau beneran nggak apa-apa?"

"Baekhyun-ah… aku cuma percaya diri di bagian vocal. Hal seperti ini tidak boleh menggangguku."

Para vocal line tengah berlatih untuk penampilan Miracle in December versi Mandarin untuk minggu depan. Jongin yang kebetulan lewat melongokkan kepala mereka lewat pintu. Ia cuma menghela nafas dan menarik keluar buku diarynya.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Jongdae hyung kesulitan dengan high notenya dan mendapat tambahan latihan vocal yang cukup keras. Ia cuma tersenyum sambil terus latihan padahal belakangan ini suaranya sudah kayak kakek-kakek saking seraknya.'

.

.

"Bubble tea! Mana bubble tea ku?"

Oh Sehun melangkah cepat menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru pulang belanja. Mengambil alih kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Kyungsoo dan menentengnya ke ruang tengah. Para member EXO berhamburan dari dalam kamar mengelilingi kantong belanjaan itu dan mencari pesanan masing-masing.

"Es krim!" Tao menyambar Es krim vanilla pesanannya dan mulai memakannya dengan rakus. Jongdae yang berdiri di sebelahnya cuma bisa menatap si maknae EXO M dengan wajah ngiler.

"Hyung! Tenggorokanmu lagi sakit! Kau nggak boleh makan es!" Ujar Tao sambil menyikut lengan Jongdae yang kini terlihat begitu memelas.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Kalau suaramu hilang gimana?"

Jongdae cuma menghela nafas lesu. Ia lalu meraih pesanannya, leher ayam goreng yang konon kata ayah Byun Baekhyun baik untuk tenggorokan walau sesekali masih menatap es krim yang dijilat Tao dengan wajah ngiler.

Malam berangsur larut. Beberapa member mulai beranjak ke kamar masing-masing, menyisakan Jongdae yang masih terlihat sibuk di ruang tengah. Jongin tesadar, hari ini ia belum menulis apapun tentang Jondae hyung hingga ia segera mengambil diarynya dan mengintip ke arah ruang tengah. Mendapati hyungnya itu tengah duduk di sofa, berlatih melafalkan beberapa kosakata bahasa Mandarin dengan kamus tebal terbentang di pangkuannya. Mulutnya monyong-monyong akibat melafalkan 'xiu' dan 'xiang' berulang-ulang membuat Jongin tertawa-tawa sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Kayak bebek!" gumamnya.

"Jongdae-ya! 'Xiang'-mu masih terlalu 'tebal'!" pekik Lay dari dalam kamarnya. Jongdaepun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengulang lafal latihannya dengan lebih keras sambil sesekali bertanya pada Lay yang masih menyimak dari dalam kamar.

Tak lama berselang, suara Jongdae mulai terdengar memelan. Jongin yang sempat pergi ke kamar mandi kini menemukan sang hyung sudah tertidur di atas sofa sambil memangku kamus yang masih terkembang dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan sehingga Jongin tak tega membangunkannya dan melangkah ke dalam kamar dan membawa keluar sebuah selimut untuk hyungnya itu.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Jongdae hyung bilang lafal bahasa Mandarinnya masih jelek dan berpegaruh pada performancenya jadi ia berlatih sampai mulutnya seperti bebek. Ia tertawa-tawa lagi hari ini.'

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis. Aneh… Setiap kali ia menulis tentang keseharian Jongdae ia seolah menulis hal yang sama. Selalu bercerita tentang masalah-masalah yang dihadapi hyungnya itu dan bagaimana ia selalu tertawa menghadapinya.

"Kenapa dia selalu tertawa padahal ia memiliki begitu banyak beban?"

.

Dan tulisan-tulisan Jonginpun berlanjut hari demi hari…

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Kami melakukan fanmeeting untuk album Miracle in December. Seperti biasa Jongdae hyung mendapat sedikit fan gift tapi ia cuma tertawa-tawa senang sambil menyapa fansnya satu persatu.'

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Aku menonton penampilan vocal line di belakang panggung bersama Chanyeol hyung. Sambutan fans untuk mereka benar-benar baik, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sambutan untuk Jongdae hyung paling sedikit… Tapi ia kembali ke belakang panggung dengan senyum lebar dan wajah berbinar-binar…'

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Aku melihat Jongdae hyung lagi-lagi sibuk membaca komentar-komentar di youtube dengan wajah serius. Dia bilang penampilan high notenya masih dinilai straining dan feel nya kurang. Waktu kutanya apa dia baik-baik saja dia cuma memandangku tenang dan berkata…

Hyung nggak apa-apa Jongin-ah! Jangan khawatir!

… sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi…'

.

.

Apa? Apa yang membuat Jongdae hyung selalu tertawa lepas seperti itu?

Jongin menopangkan dagunya pada telapak tangan sambil terus menatap tulisan-tulisan di diarynya.

"Apa ia tidak memikirkan beban-beban itu dan menganggapnya angin lalu saja?"

Sudah seminggu Jongin menulis diary tentang Jongdae. Dan yang didapatkannya ternyata bukan hal menarik dan menyenangkan seperti yang ia kira semula. Hal ini entah kenapa justru terasa sedikit…

Menyedihkan…

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri penampilan Miracle in December versi Mandarin. Para vocal line turun ke belakang panggung disambut Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ikut datang menonton dari sana.

"Bagus! Bagus!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan pelan. Jongdae meraih sebotol air minum yang disodorkan staff dan meminumnya. Para member berkemas seadanya dan bersiap pulang karena malam mulai bertambah dingin.

"Ah… Malam ini dingin banget. Aku jadi pingin ke kamar kecil." Ujar Jongdae ketika rombongan mereka mencapai lantai dasar. "Jongdae-ssi. Di belokan sana ada kamar mandi tapi hati-hati karena ada beberapa fans lalu lalang di daerah sana."

"Oh, Ok!"

"Aku ikut Hyung!" Jongin yang dari tadi terlihat gelisah berlari kecil mengejar Jongdae yang telah lebih dulu melangkah. Setelah keluar dari kamar kecil, keduanya lalu sibuk menatap kiri-kanan. Memastikan tidak ada fans gila yang lewat dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong yang tersambung lorong utama menuju pintu depan gedung itu dengan hati-hati.

"Penampilan tadi bagus ya! Miracle in December…"

Dari ujung lorong terdengar suara beberapa gadis bercakap-cakap dengan riang. Jongin dan Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya serempak begitu mendengar MID disebut-sebut.

"Ah benarkah? Aku nggak terlalu suka tuh! Lafal Mandarinnya Chen kacau banget! Aku jadi nggak menikmati lagunya!"

"Benar! Padahal Luhan-oppa benar-benar tampil bagus! Baekhyun-oppa juga nggak begitu buruk dengan lafal Mandarinnya."

"Kalau aku sih memang tidak suka suaranya Chen. Lebih bagus Kyungsoo-oppa! Apalagi bahasa Mandarinnya kaku gitu… Lagunya kayak dirusak gitu gara-gara Chen! "

"Iya ya…"

Jongin membeku dalam posisi berdirinya. Ujung matanya melirik sosok Jongdae yang juga tak bergerak di depannya itu. Walau ia masih bisa melihat leher Jongdae hyung bergerak naik turun akibatmenegak ludah, dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat dan gemetar.

Suara gadis-gadis itu mulai menjauh hingga Jongin kini memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama hyungnya itu.

"… Jongdae hyung…"

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Cuma menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali.

"… Anu… Sebaiknya kita…"

"HAHAHAHA! Kenapa wajahmu cemas begitu Jongin?"

Kim Jongin terkaget begitu Jongdae tahu-tahu menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang sekali lihatpun Jongin bisa merasakan kepalsuan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Hyung! Kau—"

"Hyung nggak apa-apa kok! Komentar-komentar seperti itu sudah biasa! Di Youtube kadang lebih sadis lho! Ayo kita kembali ke mobil!" Jongdae melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang cuma memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir di belakangnya. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan melambat. Melambat dan melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Ia menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

Kedua bola mata Jongin membulat begitu ia melihat Jongdae mulai mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menyeka matanya sendiri. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Jongin. Masih sambil tersenyum namun dengan bulir air mata mengalir di kedua pipi.

"Aku bohong… Kali ini ternyata aku tidak bisa bilang 'nggak apa-apa'."

Jongin menegak ludah dan berusaha berbicara sesuatu. Namun ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jongdae hyung yang selalu ceria kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Jongdae-hyung!"

"Ah! Aku masih ingin ke kamar kecil! Bilang yang lain pulang duluan ya Jonginnie~! Nanti aku menyusul!" Jongdae buru-buru melangkah dengan gelagat dibuat-buat menuju toilet yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Jongin mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba memegangi lengan hyungnya itu namun dengan mudah Jongdae mengibas pegangannya dan masuk ke dalam toilet, mengunci dirinya di sana hingga Jongin cuma bisa berdiri diam, masih dengan sebelah tangan terulur.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah. Cuma bisa mematung menatap pintu toilet yang terkunci itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jongdae… hyung…" panggilnya pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, dan Jongin sudah menyangka hal itu. Ia cuma bisa mundur beberapa langkah dan bersandar di dinding lorong sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

.

.

Hari berangsur malam dan dorm EXO mulai terdengar sunyi dari hiruk pikuk para member. Kim Jongin masih setia berkutat di atas meja dengan diary keseharian Kim Jongdaenya. Hari itu adalah hari tersulit baginya untuk menulis sesuatu.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah…'

Hanya kalimat itu yang masih tertulis untuk lembaran hari ini. Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia lalu mencoret kalimat itu dan menulis yang baru.

'Hari ini cuaca hujan… karena Kim Jongdae hyung menangis… Ia tidak tertawa lagi seperti biasanya…'

Kim Jongin menempelkan dagunya ke meja dengan sebelah tangan memutar-mutar pulpen.

Apa gunanya ia menulis diary ini? Saat ini Jongdae hyung tengah bersedih namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Bukankah Jongdae hyung selalu menghiburnya saat ia menangis walau dirinya juga sebenarnya ingin menangis? Bukankah Jongdae hyung selalu menghampirinya ketika ia terjatuh atau terluka?

Jongin memutar kembali percakapan para fangirls yang ia dengar sore tadi dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana setiap kalimat terdengar begitu menyakitkan bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Ini tidak adil… Padahal Jongdae hyung sudah berusaha sekeras itu… Padahal ia cuma punya kepercayaan diri pada vocalnya. Kenapa semua ini malah… Sialan!"

Jongin menghentakkan telapak tangannya di meja dengan kesal. Lama ia berpikir hingga akhirnya mengoyak halaman terakhir diary yang baru ditulisnya. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya. Merapikan kertas koyak itu kembali dan menulis sesuatu sebagai gantinya. Sebab ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sebab ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada member lain, takut hal ini justru akan makin menyakiti perasaan Jongdae hyung. Semoga saja tulisan ini bisa menyampaikan perasaannya.

'KIM JONGDAE HYUNG! FIGHTING! Kami Menyayangimu… EXO Saranghaja!'

.

.

Pagi pun datang. Jongin terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati dirinya masih tertidur di meja dengan sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, siapa yang menyelimutinya?

Suara tawa cekikikan khas Jongdae tiba-tiba terdengar dari ruang tengah. Jongin mendengus kecil sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi. "Dia masih bisa tertawa kayak gitu? Dasar hyung aneh…" gumamnya kesal. Sehabis mandi Jongin langsung menghampiri diarynya di atas meja. Yah… Jongdae hyung kembali tertawa, ini juga sebuah perkembangan. Harus ditulis di diary!

Jongin membuka lembar demi lembar diarynya hanya untuk mendapatkan wajahnya berkerut keheranan melihat isi diary itu.

"Resep telur goreng special ala Kyungsoo?"

Jongin membalik sampul diarynya dan benar saja. Ini bukan diary miliknya! Cuma buku yang berwarna mirip yang dulu pernah dibawa lari Chanyeol hyung. Lalu dimana diary hello kittynya? Dimana?

Merasakan kehadiran orang lain dikamar itu, Jongin langsung menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Disana Jongdae tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang, melambaikan diary hello kitty miliknya sambil menyeringai senang.

"HYUNG! Ka, kau membaca isinya?" Wajah Jongin bukan main merahnya sekarang.

"Kekekeke~! Jonginnie, kau segitu tertariknya pada hyung? Jadi aku punya stalker dalam grupku sendiri huh? Apa itu 'Kim Jongdae Fighting?'"

"BUKAN GITU!"

Jongin melompat ke arah pintu, bermaksud merebut bukunya kembali. Jongdae cuma tersenyum lembut dan menepukkan diary itu pada kepala dongsaengnya pelan.

"Terima kasih kau telah mengkhawatirkan hyung! Kau benar-benar adik yang baik."

"Hyung… soal yang kemarin…"

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Sudah kubilang itu biasa 'kan? Toh bukan berarti aku orang paling malang sedunia. Kau tahu aku bukan orang selemah itu 'kan? Ayo kita ke dapur. Kyungsoo masak telur goreng lagi hari ini!"

Jongdae membalikkan badannya, melangkah menuju dapur sementara Jongin menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Ah… begitu kah? Jongin tersadar akan suatu hal. Jongdae hyung selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Namun itu bukan karena ia tidak memikirkan beban yang ia rasakan. Ia tertawa untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Menjaga agar dirinya yang telah terpuruk itu tidak terpuruk lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dan memang begitulah dirinya.

"Ah… hahaha…." Jongin tertawa pelan. Benarkah begitu? Jujur saja ia tidak merasa puas.

"Jongin?"

Jongdae cuma terheran-heran begitu Jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluknya dari belakang dengan wajah gemas. Persis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada dongsaengnya itu. "Yah! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?"

"Hyung! Jangan memaksakan diri untuk selalu tertawa."

"… hah?"

"Kalau kau ada masalah jangan pendam sendiri. Kau boleh menangis padaku atau pada member lain. Kami akan menghiburmu sebisa kami. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan kalau kami sedang ada masalah? Kami para member EXO akan selalu membantumu. Makanya jangan menangis sendirian lagi. Arasseo?"

Kim Jongdae terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia tertawa keras. Tertawa dengan bahagia dan balas memeluk Jongin dengan jauh lebih keras sampai-sampai Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yayaya! Terima kasih! Jongin-ah!"

Keduanya lalu bergerak ke arah dapur disambut para member yang juga telah berkumpul di sana. Jongin menatap helai-demi helai diary keseharian Kim Jongdae yang dibuatnya seraya berjalan. Bukan berarti ia telah membuat sesuatu yang tidak bermakna dalam 2 minggu ini. Berkat menulis diary konyol ini ia justru menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat sebelumnya pada diri seorang Kim Jongdae.

Tawa Jongdae tiba-tiba terdengar kembali. Dan penyebabnya adalah wajah merana Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menjatuhkan telur gorengnya ke lantai setelah lagi-lagi meniru koki pro. Jongin yang memandang wajah merana Kyungsoo yang memang menggemaskan itu ikut tertawa senang.

"Apa selanjutnya aku harus menulis tentang keseharian Do Kyungsoo?"

**THE END**

**Hmm… Jadi… Ini Fic genrenya apaan ya? Hahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Diary Kim Jongin return! Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk menulis keseharian Kyungsoo hyung yang pemarah. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu. Begitulah pikir Jongin. Benarkah begitu?**

**Cast : Kim Jongin dan EXO members**

**Desclaimer : Pemilik EXO (?)**

**.**

**.**

"Enak banget!"

Byun Baekhyun mengangkat mangkuknya dan menempelkannya ke mulut, meminum habis kuah di dalamnya. "Sup kimchinya enak banget, Kyungsoo! Ini masakanmu yang paling enak!"

Do Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah sangsi, namun Baekhyun langsung membalasnya dengan mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Minggu besok bikin ini lagi dong!" Ujar Suho ikut menyumbangkan dua jempol.

Kyungsoo cuma mengangguk kecil sambil melanjutkan suapannya sendiri. Menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. Ya, sangat sedikit, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia cukup senang karena masakannya dipuji para member yang biasanya begitu rewel soal makanan itu.

Pagi yang damai. Tidak ada schedule maupun training sehingga para member EXO bisa menyantap sup kimchi di ruang makan layaknya sebuah keluarga menikmati hari libur. Dan terima kasih kita ucapkan kepada Do Kyungsoo yang telah rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan satu panci besar Sup Kimchi untuk perut karet sepuluh pria tampan itu.

Oh Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk mangkuknya yang telah kosong dengan sumpit. Matanya menatap kecewa pada panci besar di tengah meja yang beberapa saat lalu dipenuhi sup kimchi kini telah kosong , ludes sampai ke kuahnya. Mengkilap!

Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya kini. Ia mau nambah!

Matanya lalu beralih pada mangkuk Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mangkuk itu masih setengah penuh. Perlahan sang maknae mendekatkan sumpitnya ke dalam mangkuk hyungnya yang bermata besar itu, berniat mengambil sehelai kimchi saja. Namun bukan kimchi yang ia dapat malah…

PLAKK!

Kyungsoo lebih dahulu memukul tangan Sehun sebelum ia berhasil meraih selembar kimchi pun.

"Kau mau apa?" Kyungsoo menatap sinis.

"Cu, cuma mau minta supnya kok hyung…" jawab Sehun dengan suara memelas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang langsung padaku? Kau bikin kaget saja. Ngomong-ngomong pose macam apa itu?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun yang kini tengah menyilangkan kedua lengan didepan wajahnya dengan tubuh condong ke belakang menjauhi Kyungsoo, pose bertahan ala master kungfu.

"Refleks hyung… Kukira hyung bakal memukulku seperti biasanya... Hyung pemarahnya nggak kira-kira sih!"

"Pffft!" Park Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya kini berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kyungsoo ganti memberinya tatapan sinis hingga sang happy virus menghentikan aksinya sambil pura-pura batuk.

"Kenapa sih? Kan kau emang cepat marah. Kau juga memukulku tiga kali sehari ." bela Chanyeol.

"Paling tidak aku memukulmu karena kelakuanmu sendiri yang minta."

"Tapi marah terus nggak baik buat kesehatan lho Kyungsoo-ya~!" kini Baekhyun ikut menimpali.

"Marah-marah terus nanti kalau pembuluh darahmu putus gimana?" Nah, Jongdae sekarang juga ikut-ikutan!

"Aku bukan pemarah!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan makanannya dengan wajah manyun. Ia memberikan sisa supnya pada Sehun yang langsung disambut sang maknae dengan beryehet ria. Malas melanjutkan debat melawan tiga beagle itu Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan meja dan berjalan menuju rak buku di sudut ruang makan. Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae yang kini saling berbisik-bisik 'dia marah tuh! Dia marah nggak ya? Tuh kan dia marah! Apanya yang bukan pemarah?' dengan volume suara nggak bisa cocok dibilang 'berbisik'.

Setelah menatap deretan buku-buku di rak dengan teliti selama beberapa menit, Kyungsoo masih belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya, cuma mematung di depan rak tanpa menyadari Suho yang masih belum selesai makan menatapnya heran.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau nyari buku apaan sih?"

"Itu hyung… Sup hari ini enak jadi aku mau catat di buku resepku. Tapi buku pink itu nggak ketemu-ketemu juga…"

Kim Jongin, main dancer EXO yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara ikut menatapnya heran dari meja makan. " … Buku pink?"

"Iya! Itu buku kumpulan resepku! Ah! Ketemu! Ini buku pink-… lho?"

Seluruh mata para member yang masih duduk mengelilingi meja makan tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"… kok di sampulnya ada Hello Kitty?"

SWWWOOSSSSHH!

Dalam hitungan detik, sosok Kim Jongin tahu-tahu sudah meluncur ke arah Kyungsoo bagai ninja, merampas buku itu dari tangan hyungnya yang cuma bisa melongo keheranan dan menghilang dari ruangan itu secepat angin. Meninggalkan para member yang cuma bisa mematung dengan wajah yang persis sama dengan wajah default Kyungsoo… : O_O?

.

**Beautiful Boredom**

**Episode 2.**

.

Kim Jongin duduk dihadapan meja di kamarnya. Menimang-nimang buku catatan saku bersampul pink dengan gambar Hello kity menghias cover dengan sebelah tangan sementara sebelah tangan yang lain menopang wajahnya yang terlihat tak bersemangat. Para member lain yang baru selesai sarapan kini masih bersenda gurau di ruang tengah hingga Jongin hanya sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Melamun cukup lama sambil menatap buku Hello Kitty di tangannya itu.

.

INTRODUCTION!

Buku Pink Hello Kitty adalah buku diary rahasia milik Jongin. Diary? Yes! DIARY!

Sejauh ini ia baru mengisi diary dengan cover super imut itu dengan catatan keseharian salah satu membernya, Kim Jongdae-hyung karena menurut Jongin menulis keseharian membernya lebih menyenangkan daripada menulis kesehariannya sendiri. Cukup menyenangkan! Ditambah ia bisa mengkaji lebih dalam tentang Jongdae hyung yang selama ini ia kenal.

Lalu kenapa diary rahasia itu berakhir di tumpukan rak buku milik bersama dorm EXO?

Beberapa bulan lalu Jongin menikmati kegiatannya menulis keseharian Kim Jongdae, bahkan berencana untuk menulis tentang member lain. Namun coba kita pikirkan baik-baik _sequence_nya…

Jongin menulis diary tentang keseharian member – Butuh informasi keseharian mereka - Memata-matai para member secara diam-diam…

= Stalker

Dan dalam sekejap niat Jongin untuk terus menulispun kandas sudah. Dan dalam sekejap juga diary mungil yang biasa ia sembunyikan di kantong jaket itu berpindah ke dalam tong tidak Jongin ketahui adalah Tao yang sedang bersih-bersih saat itu menemukanya di tong sampah…

"Wow… Covernya imut. Sayang kalau dibuang."

… dan menyimpannya ke dalam rak buku walau tidak memperhatikan isinya karena mengira itu cuma buku resep Kyungsoo.

.

"Ah! Ngapain peduli sih!" Jongin menghentikan lamunannya, beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah di sudut kamar. Ia hampir menjatuhkan buku itu ke dalam tumpukan sampah tepat saat suara Park Chanyeol muncul dari arah pintu kamar.

"Kok dibuang? Bukannya itu diarymu yang 'bermakna'?"

Jongin mendelik ke arah sumber suara itu dengan wajah cemberut. Di antara member EXO ada dua orang yang mengetahui perihal diarynya tersebut. Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae, walaupun yang pernah membaca isinya secara full hanya Kim Jongdae.

"Hyung! Jangan bilang kau dan Jongdae hyung sudah berkoar tentang 'ini' ke member lain." Ujar Jongin dengan tatapan sinis sambil mengangkat buku diarynya.

"Yah! Kau kira kami setega itu melihatmu ditertawakan? Jangan berprasangka buruk sama kami dong!"

"Hmmm…" Wajah Jongin kini mulai tampak lega.

"Yes. Cuma kami berdua yang tau rahasia itu kok, jadi nanti kami bisa menggunakannya buat mengancammu atau menyuruhmu macam-macam…"

PLAKK!

Kim Jongin langsung melempari Chanyeol dengan diarynya yang langsung dielakkan member EXO bertubuh tinggi jerapah itu dengan lincah. Park Chanyeol tertawa-tawa lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. "Jangan marah dong! Kau makin lama makin mirip Kyungsoo…"

"Kyungsoo hyung marah juga karena kalian yang ganggu dia 'kan?" ujar Jongin sambil mengambil bukunya kembali.

"Ya, kami memang menganggunya... Tapi reaksinya itu lho! Ekstrim! Lihat lenganku? Jarang-jarang tadi dia pakai baju sleeveless jadi aku goda-goda dia sedikit tahu-tahu lenganku malah kena tinju!" gerutu Chanyeol memperlihatkan pangkal lengannya yang memerah. "Tapi aku bakal tetap mengganggunya."

"Tuh kan! Hyung sendiri yang cari masalah."

"Itu sudah panggilan alam Kai-ah! Tapi kalau Kyungsoo terus kasar kayak gitu lama-lama aku juga jadi takut…"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keluar setelah menepuk pelan bahu Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegangi buku diarynya. Kim Jongin terdiam cukup lama.

'Tapi kalau Kyungsoo terus kasar kayak gitu lama-lama aku juga jadi takut…'

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo dapat dibilang sangat akrab. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak marah bila Jongin yang lebih muda darinya itu bicara padanya hanya menggunakan banmal. Dari semua member, ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo hyung atau Sehunnie. Namun jika ia harus memilih siapa orang yang paling ia percayai untuk menjaga rahasia atau permasalahan yang dialaminya maka Kyungsoo lah orangnya.

Kyungsoo memang kerap marah, Jongin mengakui itu. Tapi reaksi Sehun pagi tadi menghadapi Kyungsoo memang agak tidak biasa. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo akan memukulinya apabila ia terganggu barang sedikit saja.

Apa dia memang sepemarah itu?

Bagi Jongin Do Kyungsoo adalah teman, maupun kakak yang baik, sering membantu dan juga mengurusinya. Ia memang sering melihat Kyungsoo memukuli Baekhyun, Tao atau Chanyeol. Namun Kyungsoo tak begitu sering memarahinya. Entah karena mereka dekat atau karena Jongin memang bukan orang yang iseng.

'Tapi kalau Kyungsoo terus kasar kayak gitu lama-lama aku juga jadi takut…'

Entah kenapa ada masalah yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya. Kim Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia pun melirik ke arah buku diary di tangannya selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya menghela nafas lesu.

.

'Diary Kim Jongin Bab 2. Keseharian Do Kyungsoo.'

'Hari ini cuaca cerah. Mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menulis keseharian Kyungsoo hyung yang pemarah. Apa benar ia sepemarah itu? Aku cuma ingin tahu. Cuma ingin tahu saja, _arasseo_? Tolong jangan panggil aku stalker!'

.

.

**3 Desember 2014**

Para member EXO tengah berada di negeri tirai bambu malam itu untuk acara penganugrahan peghargaan MAMA 2014 dan kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju hotel. Malam itu sungguh melelahkan. Namun wajah para 10 pemuda tampan itu nampak begitu ceria setelah sukses memborong 4 award.

Mobil pun akhirnya berhenti. Suho turun pertama kali disusul Baekhyun dan Sehun. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Do Kyungsoo, kepalanya tahu-tahu membentur pinggiran atas pintu mobil. Spontan Park Chanyeol yang bersiap turun dibelakangnya tertawa terbahak-bahak yang langsung dihadiahi sang main vocal dengan _death glare._

Chanyeol turun dengan lincahnya dan mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Aigoo~!"

"Hentikan!" Kyungsoo mengibas tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bermaksud memukul Chanyeol. Segera Chanyeol merangkul bahu mungil Kyungsoo sambil berkata 'maaf, maaf~!' yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. "Awas kau!"

Di dalam mobil, Kim Jongin yang mengamati kejadian itu cuma mendengus pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun mengeluarkan bolpen dan buku diarynya dari dalam saku.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah. Kami mendapat 4 award. Mansee! Kyungsoo hyung kejeduk pinggiran mobil dan Chanyeol hyung menertawainya. Ia agak marah namun keduanya saling tertawa setelahnya.'

Kim Jongin tersenyum perlahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega membaca kalimat terakhir yang ia tulis. Entah kenapa.

"Ermmm… Jongin-ssi? Kau mau tidur di mobil?"

"Eh?"

.

.

**Di hotel. Jam 12 AM. **

"Numpang tidur!"

Kim Jongdae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidur sekamar di hotel. Kyungsoo telah tertidur sementara Jongdae dan Jongin tengah asyik memainkan ponsel masing-masing begitu Byun Baekhyun tahu-tahu datang dengan wajah mau nangis.

"Kan kau yang bilang mau tidur bareng Minseok-hyung! Di sini sudah tiga orang!" sahut Jongdae yang malah berbaring santai di balik selimut tebalnya setelah membukakan pintu.

"Aku nggak mau di kamar itu! Kalian tahu?" Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum lanjut bercerita. "Tadi aku sedang cuci muka… Lalu… la, lalu waktu melihat ke cermin… ada… ada…!"

"Hantu?"

"Jangan disebut pabo! Kalau dia datang ke sini gimana!" raung Baekhyun sambil beranjak mendekat ke ranjang Jongdae dan menarik-narik selimut main vocal EXO M itu, memaksa berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Apa sih Baekhyun!"

"Pokoknya aku mau numpang!"

"_Andwe_!" Jongdae menendang tubuh Baekhyun hingga terguling ke bawah ranjang. Kesal, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berbaring kembali dengan paksa dan memonopoli selimut dari tubuh Jongdae.

"Kau kalau tidur berisik!"

"Kau malah lebih parah!"

"Kau mau ninggalin Minseok-hyung sendirian di kamar?"

"Minseok-hyung nggak takut! Atau kau saja yang di sana aku di sini. Kau 'kan nggak penakut!"

Jongdae menarik kembali selimutnya dan menggelungkannya ke tubuhnya kayak kepompong. Baekhyun mulai merengek dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongdae yang pura-pura tidur.

"Jongdae! Jongdae!"

"_Andwe_!"

"Aku nggak bakal berisik! Kau boleh pasang selotip di mulutku! Aku nggak bisa tidur di sana!"

"Kalau begitu pasang di matamu, kau pasti bakalan bisa tidur!"

"Yah! Ganti kamar! Pokoknya ganti ka—"

Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan aura kegelapan mendekat di belakang punggungnya. Belum sempat ia menoleh, dua buah lengan telah lebih dulu melingkari lehernya.

"AAAAAKKKKH!"

Do Kyungsoo dengan wajah seramnya mengunci leher Baekhyun dengan gerakan wrestling andalannya.

"Oi, Kalian berisik!"

"AAH! Maaf, maaf! Jebaaaal!"

Kim jongdae pun merangkak diam-diam keluar kamar menuju kamar Minseok sebelum Kyungsoo menjadikannya target kedua.

'Masih di malam yang sama. Duo beagle berulah lagi membuat Kyungsoo hyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung memarahi keduanya. Asal tahu saja. Mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo hyung bisa berakibat fatal!'

Jongin kembali tersenyum sambil diam-diam menulis diarynya. Dalam malam ini ia telah 2 kali melihat Kyungsoo hyung marah-marah. Namun bukan hal besar yang perlu dipikirkan. Ia pun lagi-lagi merasa lega. Sementara Kyungsoo kembali menuju ranjang mereka setelah cukup menghukum Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Ada hal bagus?"

"Ah…" Jongin menyembunyikan bukunya di balik punggung. "Nggak kok."

Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan dirinya dan tidur membelakangi Jongin yang telah lebih dulu berbaring di sampingnya. Kim Jongin melirik sosok hyungnya itu lewat ujung mata.

"Hyung…"

"Hm."

"… Belakangan ini kau makin sering marah-marah…"

"… Memang kenapa?"

"Hmm…. Nggak ada hal yang khusus. Hanya saja… ketika baru debut, kau sedikit lebih ceria dari yang sekarang." Ujar Jongin, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Do kyungsoo tidak membalas. Cuma terdiam dan tidak menjawab hingga Jongin cuma bisa mengira hyungnya itu sudah terlalu mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Telah berhasil meraih 4 award bukan berarti para member EXO bisa bersantai. Pagi ini suasana dorm kembali sibuk. Masih ada berbagai macam festival akhir tahun sehingga mereka harus bolak-balik gedung SM Entertainment untuk latihan performance.

Kim Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah mengantuk. Para member telah berangkat lebih dahulu meninggalkannya sendiri, begitu pikirnya. Namun ternyata masih ada seorang lagi yang masih berkutat di depan cermin wastafel.

"Ng? Kyungsoo-hyung?"

Kim Jongin mengintip dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Kyungsoo berdiri diam menatap cermin dengan tatapan tajam dan terkesan chic. Seketika puluhan tanda tanya muncul di benak si pengintip.

Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat dagunya perlahan dengan tetap mempertahankan tatapan chicnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri lalu dengan gerak pelan ia mulai…

… mengangkat t-shirtnya untuk memamerkan otot perutnya.

"HAH?" Mulut Jongin menganga lebar. Alis terangkat dan mata membulat. Heran. Bingung. Speechless…

'Hari ini cuaca cerah. Pagi ini aku melihat gelagat Kyungsoo hyung yang nggak biasa. Dia bercermin dan memamerkan otot perutnya… Apa selain pemarah dia juga seorang yang narsis? Note: kali ini aku mengintipinya di kamar mandi. Bagus! Aku benar-benar mirip stalker sekarang!'

.

.

Dan tulisan-tulisan Jongin pun berlanjut…

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Chanyeol hyung dipukul Kyungsoo hyung lagi hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya tapi melihat Chanyeol hyung memegang topeng Han kangwoo rasanya aku bisa menebak.'

'Hari ini cuaca sedikit mendung… Aku mengintip Kyungsoo hyung lagi di depan cermin wastafel. Ia cuma diam bengong menatap cermin lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar selebar mungkin sambil membuat symbol V dengan tangannya. Namun ia kelihatan menyesal dan segera kembali ke raut wajah semula.'

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Saat berlatih wolf, Jongdae hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung berdiri berhadapan. Jongdae hyung iseng-iseng menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kyungsoo hyung dan langsung kena pukul. Kayaknya tangan Kyungsoo hyung itu emang sudah terprogram untuk bergerak lebih dulu daripada mulutnya.'

'Hari ini cuaca dingin… Aku mengintip Kyungsoo hyung lagi di depan cermin wastafel. Kali ini ia memakai sunglasses dan berlagak cool sambil menatap cermin. Namun ia terlihat tidak puas. Ia lalu mengambil Candy dan berpose bersama anjing milik Tao itu. Dan masih terlihat tidak puas.'

'Hari ini cuaca bersalju… Baekhyun hyung masih meributkan soal hantu yang dilihatnya di hotel minggu lalu saat sarapan pagi. Saat ditanya seperti apa wajahnya. Dia bilang seperti Kyungsoo berambut panjang. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang bakal diterima Baekhyun hyung…'

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Aku mengintip Kyungsoo hyung lagi di depan cermin wastafel. Kali ini ia berdiri lama dengan wajah datar selama 3 menit. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba saja dia bilang….

Yehet.

… Benar-benar aneh…'

.

.

Jongin membaca ulang diary keseharian Kyungsoo nya dari awal. Bagaimana tiap harinya ia selalu menemukan Kyungsoo hyung marah-marah pada setiap member yang mengganggunya. Kesimpulannya, Kyungsoo hyung memang pemarah…

Namun melihat Kyungsoo hyung selalu tertawa bersama orang yang dimarahinya membuat Jongin cukup lega. Kyungsoo hyung memang pemarah. Dan sering memukul. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada masalah yang timbul karena itu. Jadi sepertinya percuma jika ia memusingkannya lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?"

Suara Kim Jongdae membuyarkan lamunannya. Jongin menoleh, menatap Jongdae yang memang dari tadi berkunjung ke kamarnya dan sibuk menonton Youtube di atas kasur. "Hyung masih menonton itu? Ini sudah 2015 dan hyung masih nggak ganti hobi?"

Kim Jongdae cuma menyengir. Ia tengah menonton berbagai video penampilan mereka di SBS Gayo Daejun 2 minggu yang lalu di youtube. Ia menonton semua video yang memuat dirinya termasuk rekaman fans atau Fancam yang menyorot dirinya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga menonton Fancam member lain siapa tahu ia ikut terekam di sana. Itulah hobi Kim Jongdae.

"Oh… she wants me! Oh… she got me! Oh… "

Setelah browsing cukup lama sebuah video yang menarik perhatian dan menghentikan senandung Jongdae.

"Jongin, coba lihat video ini!"

Kim Jongin berjalan malas menuju kasur dan duduk di sisi Jongdae hyungnya yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap. Matanya membulat melihat hal yang terekam dalam video tersebut.

Di video itu terlihat para member EXO tengah menikmati penampilan Ailee sambil menari mengikuti irama. Tak terkecuali Tao yang duduk tepat disamping Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak ikut menari. Tao menepuk lengan Kyungsoo beberapa kali sambil menari namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berbalik ke arahnya dan memukul maknae EXO M itu cukup keras, dibarengi tatapan mata yang terlihat sangat marah.

Dan seperti biasa, mereka saling tersenyum sesudahnya. Seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa kali ini Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa lega, barang sedikitpun.

"Para fans berdebat tentang adegan itu di bagian comments… Kau pasti sudah mengira apa yang mereka debatkan 'kan? Ada yang menyalahkan Kyungsoo maupun membelanya. Hm…"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Jongdae dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas. "Menurut hyung?'

"Soal adegan itu? Yah… aku tidak tahu masalahnya sih… tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar marah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Tao, sebab Tao-ya tidak melakukan hal yang terlalu aneh menurutku. Tapi Kyungsoo memang orangnya gitu 'kan? Aku juga sering kena marah kalau terlalu berisik…"

"… Hyung tidak balas marah?"

"Eh? Yah… Aku juga nggak tahu… Walau sering marah-marah Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo 'kan? Dia tetap teman yang baik jadi aku nggak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Toh dia kalau marah Cuma sebentar."

Jongin mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Jongdae. Memang benar. Kyungsoo hyung memang sering marah dan terkesan tidak ramah. Tapi ia sangat tahu bagaimana kebaikan hati hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Tapi…" Jongdae melanjutkan. "Kalau dia marah-marah terus seperti itu aku jadi agak takut juga…"

"Hm? Oh…"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Nggak hyung… Rasanya Chanyeol hyung juga pernah bilang hal yang sama…"

.

.

Jongin baru selesai dari mandi malamnya. Ia pun berkeliaran menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu di kulkas hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan apapun yang kontan membuat Suho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cuaca sedingin ini kau nggak pakai baju? Pakai baju sana! Kau mau masuk angin?"

"Iya, iya!"

Jongin menaruh kembali susunya dan berjalan malas menuju kamar sebelum Suho hyung mulai menceramahinya tentang arti kesehatan dan pentingnya vitamin.

Namun langkah Jongin terhenti begitu ia membuka pintu kamar. Ia menemukan Do Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di depan mejanya dengan diary hello kitty miliknya berada di tangan. Spontan ia langsung menghambur dan mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Jongin mulai salah tingkah namun berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Hyu, hyung… kau membacanya?"

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa maksudnya ini? Kau memata-mataiku?"

Jongin menegak ludahnya sendiri. Ia paham betul, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling tidak suka privasinya di ganggu. Terlebih setelah traumanya menghadapi sasaeng fans, ia yakin Kyungsoo hyung sangat marah sekarang.

"Cuma ingin tahu kenapa kau sering marah-marah…"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dengan alis berkerut tajam. Sungguh Jongin tidak mampu menatap wajah berang hyungnya itu hingga memilih membalik-balik buku hello kittynya. "Kau itu terlalu pemarah hyung. Aku tahu itu karena para member sering mengganggumu tapi tetap saja—"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Balas Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kau marah lagi 'kan? Hyung! Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana fans melihatmu? Apa kau tidak khawatir mereka memandangmu sebagai orang yang kasar atau—"

Duagh!

Suara Jongin tercekat. Tinju Kyungsoo pada pangkal lengannya membuat argumennya terhenti. Do Kyungsoo memandangnya sinis. Bukan pandangan sinis biasa, jauh terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa terpaku sambil memegangi lengannya dengan wajah begitu kecewa. Pukulan Kyungsoo memang cukup keras, namun bukan pukulan yang terlalu keras yang dapat memancing adu tinju dua lelaki. Namun pukulan itu jauh lebih tidak mengenakkan daripada pukulan akibat perkelahian anta pria yang hanya menimbulkan lebam di bagian luar tubuh. Pukulan Kyungsoo itu melukai hatinya. Karena itulah…

Kim Jongin menarik nafas dalam berkali-kali dengan wajah kesal. Membanting buku diary di tangannya ke dalam tong sampah dan menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan sebelah lengan menutupi matanya . Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun saat ini.

.

.

"Jongin tidak makan lagi? Pagi tadi dia juga nggak sarapan 'kan?"

Suho bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Jongin. Mendapati dongsaengnya itu tengah tidur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk. Suho berpikir sejenak. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Jongin telah pergi bersepeda hingga tak sempat sarapan. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah dan jatuh tertidur hingga Suho memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya.

"Dia tidur." Ujarnya sembari duduk kembali di meja makan dan menyantap kembali supnya.

"Sudah hampir jam 3 sore lho. Apa dia nggak lapar?" Tanya Sehun cemas.

"Mungkin dia sudah makan di luar ketika pulang tadi."

Kim Jongdae melirik ke sisi sampingnya. Di saat para member lain tengah sibuk membicarakan Jongin, Do Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak berselera makan menarik perhatiannya.

Sudah seharian Jongin mengunci diri di kamar. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya membuat 'mama' Suho mulai khawatir. Sang main dancer hanya berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi ketika leadernya itu menanyainya bermacam-macam.

'Aku lagi nggak lapar kok hyung.'

Hanya itu jawabannya. Dan itu adalah kebohongan, sebab Jongin hanya makan beberapa roti semenjak tadi pagi.

"Hari ini cuaca cerah… aku ingin menyelidiki apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar sepemarah itu… Pfft!"

Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya. Kim Jongdae telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil membaca isi Diary hello kittynya dengan suara mengejek.

"Hyung… kau lagi-lagi membaca diaryku tanpa izin!"

"Kan sudah kau buang ke tong sampah. Berarti aku boleh baca dong! Anggap saja aku editor diarymu Jongin-ah!"

Kim Jongin hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali menyambung tidurnya. Suho hyung yang sekamar dengannya sudah tertidur lelap semenjak jam 10 tadi.

"Kau belum makan 'kan?"

"… Aku nggak nafsu makan…"

"Karena bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?"

JLEBBB! Pernyataan Jongdae tepat sasaran!

"Ngambek begini kau kayak anak gadis lagi puber!"

Jongin merungut dengan bibir manyun. "Lalu hyung mau menghiburku?"

"Nggak tuh! Kita ini lelaki 20 tahunan. Bukannya Clara dan Heidi."

"Lalu mau apa kemari?"

Kim Jongdae mendekat ke arah Jongin dan menepukkan buku diary itu ke kepala dongsaengnya. "Aku cuma mau bilang walau ini sekedar diary, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Apanya yang 'Apa benar ia sepemarah itu? Aku cuma ingin tahu.' ? Kau paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo pasti sudah tahu dia pemarah atau tidak 'kan?"

Kim Jongdae meninggalkan kamar itu beserta Jongin yang kini mematung dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi apa yang dikatakan Jongdae hyung adalah benar.

Alasannya menulis diary ini bukanlah untuk mengetahui apakah Kyungsoo pemarah atau tidak. Ia mengenal hyungnya itu dengan baik. Karakter maupun personalitinya. Dan Kyungsoo hyung memang pemarah, paling tidak beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Alasannya menulis diary ini hanya karena ia khawatir. Khawatir jika sikap Kyungsoo hyung yang seperti itu membuat orang salah paham padanya. Khawatir jika nanti para fans menganggapnya sebagai 'iblis' atau orang yang kasar. Khawatir jika nantinya para member mulai bosan dan takut dengan sikap Kyungsoo hyung dan menjauh darinya. Karena itulah setiap kali ia melihat Chanyeol atau siapapun tertawa-tawa bersama Kyungsoo setelah ia marah-marah membuatnya lega.

Mungkin ia berpikir berlebihan mengingat semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena itulah ia malu mengakuinya.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Semua member EXO telah terlelap ke alam mimpi, terkecuali bagi Jongin yang masih bertarung dengan perutnya yang keroncongan. Sekarang baru ia menyesal, kalau saja ia mau membuang egonya dan berhenti ngambek ia pasti sudah tidur dengan lelap sekarang. Dan juga… berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo hyung? Mungkin.

Ia pun menyerah, berjalan lesu menuju pintu kamar dengan tujuan mengobrak-abrik kulkas dapur dengan harapan menemukan apa saja yang bisa dimakan.

Tepat begitu ia membuka pintu, Kim Jongin menemukan Do Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan sebuah baki berisi sup kimchi di sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain terangkat, bersiap mengetuk pintu yang sayangnya telah lebih dulu dibuka Jongin.

"… hyung?"

"oh.."

"…"

"Kau belum makan 'kan? Makanlah!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan bakinya ke arah Jongin yang masih terlihat cukup kaget.

Entah kenapa ego Jongin nampaknya masih belum mau runtuh. "Nggak apa-apa hyung. Aku sudah kenyang." Jawabnya sambil mendorong kembali baki itu. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kecewa. Ia cuma mengangguk pelan dan berbalik, membawa kembali bakinya ke arah dapur dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Jongin melirik ke arah dapur yang terlihat habis dipakai itu. Jelas terlihat bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja memasakkan Sup Kimchi itu untuknya dengan sengaja walaupun hari sudah begitu larut.

Dan kini Jongin baru menyadari sifat kekanakannya. Melihat wajah kecewa hyungnya yang telah rela memasak semalam ini untuknya membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Dengan kesal ia mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya dan berjalan cepat mengejar langkah Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf hyung!"

Do Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan wajah heran. "_Mwo_?"

"Aku mengganggu privasi hyung makanya wajar kalau kau marah. Makanya aku mau minta maaf…"

Do Kyungsoo memutar mata besarnya memandang ke arah lain. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan meletakkan baki itu di meja makan. "Aku juga mau minta maaf. Aku bertindak terlalu berlebihan padamu."

"… tapi itu—"

"Dan tulisanmu sebenarnya tidak salah. Aku memang terlalu pemarah dan selalu bersikap berlebihan. Aku sangat buruk dalam mengontrol emosi."

Suasana begitu sunyi. Kyungsoo memutar kembali percakapannya dan Jongin di hotel beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bagaimana Jongin mengingatkannya bahwa ia yang dulu lebih ceria dari yang sekarang. "Jujur aku bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa aku yang dulu. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Makanya aku…"

Jongin tahu-tahu telah menggeser sebuah kursi dan melahap sup kimchinya. Membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang terhanyut berubah sewot. "Aku sedang bicara hal mendalam kau malah makan!"

"Hyung memang pemarah ya…"

"Makanya kubilang aku—"

"… tapi hyung orang yang baik."

Jongin menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hyung yang sebenarnya sangat baik dan penyayang. Kami semua tahu itu. Makanya aku tidak mau melihat orang menganggap hyung orang yang jahat karena kau terlalu sering marah begitu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan dirinya di meja dapur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin punya image lebih baik dari yang sekarang. Misalnya ceria seperti Chanyeol… atau Cool seperti Sehun…"

Jongin mendadak terbatuk-batuk dan menghentikan makannya. "Hyung… jangan bilang kau tiap hari menatap cermin di depan wastafel untuk…"

"Kenapa huh? Memangnya salah kalau aku meniru para member? Ck!"

Kim Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai Kyungsoo mulai cemberut dan menyabotase mangkok Sup kimchinya.

"Maaf, maaf hyung! Tuh! Kau marah lagi!"

"Ditertawakan seperti itu siapa yang nggak marah!"

Jongin merebut kembali mangkuk kimchinya. Sang main dancer tersenyum lembut dan menatap hyungnya kembali. "Menurutku nggak ada lagi yang perlu diubah. Baik yang dulu maupun sekarang Kyungsoo hyung tetap Kyungsoo hyung… Ceria ataupun pemarah. Hanya saja kau harus mengontrol emosimu dengan lebih baik. _Arasseo_?"

Do Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama. Mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Kim Jongin itu lalu mulai tersenyum.

"Ya ya… aku mengerti."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Inilah yang ia harapkan. Jujur ia sedikit merasa bersalah menghakimi hyungnya seperti ini tanpa mengetahui Kyungsoo hyung sebenarnya juga terbebani dan memikirkan hal itu, bahkan berusaha mengubah dirinya. Paling tidak, diarynya kali ini tidak menghasilkan hal yang sia-sia. Pertengkaran konyol akibat diary itupun bukan hal yang disesalkannya.

Sama halnya dengan Do Kyungsoo yang kini bisa menarik nafas lega. Jujur wajahnya sangat tegang selama seharian ini karena Jongin menghindarinya namun sepertinya sekarang ia bisa tenang.

"Mengontrol emosi ya…" desisnya pelan, sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, supnya kurang garam nih! Ambilin garam dong! Tumben hyung ceroboh gini, aku kecewa! Porsinya juga nggak cukup, masakin lagi dong hyung! Ah! Kalau bisa tambah kue beras juga dong hyung! Tambah ayam juga— ya? Hyung? Kok diam aja hyung?"

Do Kyungsoo yang tadinya tersenyum ganti memandang sinis pada dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba ngelunjak itu sambil mematah-matahkan sendi-sendi tinjunya dengan aura kegelapan di belakangnya.

"'Mengontrol emosi' _my ass_!" jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Yah… Sepertinya bakal butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Do Kyungsoo untuk mengontrol emosinya

.

.

**Author's note: Fic ini terinspirasi dari video yang jadi debat hangat di kalangan EXO L. Ini link nya. watch?v=-Qnp730evLQ**

**Entah kenapa author jadi kepikiran sendiri, soalnya EXOL pada berantem karena masalah itu. Karena itu author menulis pendapat author lewat fic ini. Sebab menurut author, Kyungsoo memang tipe orang yang sulit mengontrol emosinya kalau dilihat dari video itu, padahal menurut author dia aslinya penyayang banget lho (setelah melihat interaksinya ama Chen, bias author). Mungkin secara nggak langsung image satansoo udah meresap dalam diri Kyungsoo. Jadi author mohon maaf pada fansnya Kyungsoo apabila ada yang memiliki pandangan lain terhadap video itu ya! ^^**

**Btw, buat ****Deushiikyungie**** dan Riimagnae, author juga bingung mau nerusin orange trouble nih. Kalau ngeliat terakhir update fic itu pasti bisa nebak penyebabnya. Yep! Kasus Kris. Soalnya di fic itu Kris punya peran cukup besar dalam menyatukan kembali EXO jadi karena keadaan EXO kayak sekarang, adegannya jadi terkesan nggak real… Gimana nih?TT**


End file.
